This study has focused on glycoproteins of cobra venom as potential models for mucins. These molecules have important roles in solubilizing other proteins, providing lubrication and particle clearance, as well as resistance to proteolysis. The molecules are mostly carbohydrate in nature, containing O-linked poly-N-acetyllactosaminyl chains. A variety of mass derivatization.